La vida en dos mundos
by Ojos Azules Tate
Summary: Se refugió en los libros, en la soledad, en el mundo imaginario que le gustó. Olvidándose de cuál fue el daño que vivió en su infancia, de los hombres que la hirieron, de qué hizo que desconfiara de cada una de esas palabras bellas, de ver cómo su familia, que por mucho tiempo creyó perfecta, se derrumbaba segundo a segundo, y de aquel miedo a vivir la realidad. ¿Encontrará la paz?
1. Chapter 1

**La vida en dos mundos.**

_hola chicas bueno esta es una historia de mi completa autoria tanto como los nombres, espero les guste._

* * *

**La vida en dos mundos.**

**_prologo._**

Se refugió en los libros, en la soledad, en el mundo imaginario que le gustó.

Olvidándose de cuál fue el daño que vivió en su infancia, de los hombres que la hirieron, de qué hizo que desconfiara de cada una de esas palabras bellas, de ver cómo su familia, que por mucho tiempo creyó perfecta, se derrumbaba segundo a segundo, y de aquel miedo a vivir la realidad.

¿Encontrará la paz? ¿Perdonará su pasado? ¿Encontrará a ese amor que tanto le falta de ella misma? Pero, sobre todo, ¿aceptará la realidad que está por ver?

.

.

.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, el prologo, pronto pondré el primer capitulo, como dije en el principio, esta historia es original, ya que se basa en la vida de alguien muy cercano a mi.

déjenme saber sus opiniones.

nos leemos pronto, L_ili._


	2. Chapter 2

La vida, en dos mundos.

**capitulo beteado por: Laura Segura.**

**tanto los personajes como la trama es de mi completa autoria.**

"_No te rindas, por favor no cedas, aunque el frío queme, aunque el miedo muerda, aunque el sol se esconda, y se calle el viento, aún hay fuego en tu alma, aún hay vida en tus sueños. Porque la vida es tuya y tuyo también el deseo, porque cada día es un comienzo nuevo, porque esta es la hora y el mejor momento, porque no estás solo, ¡porque yo te quiero!"_

_Mario Benedetti._

_(Dedicado a la niña que murió en mí)._

_Es muy corto el camino que he vivido, pero me ha enseñado mucho._

_He tenido una vida muy caótica, pero a pesar de todo sigo creyendo que en algún momento podrá ser rosa._

_Tengo sueños, metas que a pesar de los problemas, nunca mueren._

_¿Qué esperar de la vida? Muchas cosas, hoy puedo decir que la vida no espera, solo continúa._

_Mi corazón hablando desde el fondo de mi alma._

* * *

**~ Capítulo 1 ~**

*23 de septiembre de 1995, Dios le dio la gracia de estar viva, de conocer un nuevo mundo.

Es la segunda hija del matrimonio de María y Pastor, hermana menor de Lupita.

Le pusieron como nombre Paula, en honor a la bisabuela de su padre.*

17 años de vida, ¡vaya! Sí que ha pasado mucho, pero solo puedo decir que he vivido 12, en donde he pasado de todo.

En especial esas tormentas horribles que viví día a día durante 11 años, no recordaré todas pero la gran mayoría están en mi mente.

¿Por qué digo 11? Porque durante este año me ha surgido una pregunta crucial en mi pensamiento, ¿qué he hecho para aliviar todos esos recuerdos? Realmente podría mentir al contestar mucho pero, sinceramente, no he hecho nada más que hundirme en cada uno de ellos haciéndome la víctima, teniéndome lástima, odio y rencor por no haber luchado por lo que anhelaba, pero ahora he tomado la iniciativa de cambiar, dejar todo eso atrás para poder vivir en serio, disfrutar de lo que la vida me ofrece.

Hoy era uno de esos días aburridos, me encontraba frente al ordenador para revisar mis redes sociales.

31 de marzo del 2013.

Domingo, los días que más me encontraba sumergida en las lecturas, pero hoy ya me había leído todas las actualizaciones de mis fanfics favoritos. Me levanté de la cama de mi habitación.

"Mi habitación"—desde donde estaba la observé—, ella había sido mi refugio todos los días, las noches. Con ojos muy críticos miré cada una de las cosas que contenía —la verdad nunca en los 10 años que he estado en ella la miré como hoy—, muchas cosas, recuerdos bien guardados en las gavetas del tocador, adornos que me acompañaban desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y miré las cuatro paredes de color amarrillo —ahora se encontraban bastante decoloradas—. Sonreí sin sentido y caminé hacia la puerta de madera que tenía un poster de Taylor Lautner.

Acudí a la sala, busqué el control remoto de la televisión para ver qué programas estaban dando en ella. Busqué un canal que me llamó la atención, Discovery Home and Health.

Me perdí en mi mente, pero en especial en aquel pensamiento.

"_**Hoy ha salido libre la pequeña Paula, la amiga que tanto lloraste porque la liberaran de ese encierro, hoy ella se va tranquila, ella por fin vivirá en paz y tú podrás sentirte orgullosa de tu lucha, de la lucha de dejar todos esos pensamientos donde corresponden y poder respirar sin esa carga que siempre sentías en los hombros.**_

_**Hoy has vuelto a nacer." **_

Sentí ese vacío, las inmensas ganas de llorar, porque por fin se habían ido, al fin dejaban a mi mente tranquila para volver empezar. Esta era mi oportunidad.

"_**Vi cómo me sonreía y con la mano se despedía de mí, esa pequeña tan tierna que un día perdí, que un día la arrebataron de un tajo de mi alma y mi cuerpo, hoy volvía con esa sonrisa radiante y sincera que jamás creí volver a ver, hoy me indicaba que ya era mi hora, para que ella se sintiera orgullosa de la joven que dejaba en su lugar."**_

Salí del trance de mis pensamientos, miré el televisor plasma y el programa de belleza que estaba viendo ya había terminado. Tomé el control remoto y apagué el televisor.

Cogí mi celular—un iPhone 3—, lo desbloqueé, busqué el icono de música y le puse play a mi música. Fijé mi mirada hacia el techo de mi casa, cerré los ojos y un recuerdo me atravesó en ese momento.

_La primera tormenta: Tenía 5 años, cuando fui consciente de todos esos gritos por parte de él, de mi padre, que la gran mayoría de las noches peleaba con mi mamá._

_Siempre, mi hermana Lupita me abrazaba y me cubría los oídos con sus manos para que no los escuchara, las puertas del cuarto siempre estaban cerradas._

_Tenía mucho miedo, ¿qué tal si la golpeaba? Mi abuelita no estaba en casa, a veces me quedaba profundamente en el regazo de mi hermana, llorando para que esos gritos acabaran._

_Las tormentas eran constantes, casi siempre cuando mi abuelita Lucía no estaba._

_A los 3 meses nació mi hermanita Lizzie, ahí las cosas cambiaron._

_Mi papá estaba más calmado, las tormentas habían cesado un poco._

_Me seguían consintiendo cada uno de los caprichos que quería, pero ahora él pasaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo, solo lo veía antes de que se fuera a su trabajo en las mañanas._

_Tormenta dos: Un año después él había cambiado drásticamente de nuevo. Las tormentas regresaron con mayor intensidad, ahora él rompía cosas, junto con gritos, la única que lo mantenía contento era Lizzie, yo casi no recibía su atención, solo cuando le pedía una muñeca o dinero, de resto él siempre estaba ocupado._

_Mi mamá se la pasaba atendiendo a mi hermanita y la papelería que tenía en casa, al igual que las diligencias que mi papá le encargaba. Lupita siempre estaba ocupada con sus cosas de la escuela, y yo me quedaba todas las tardes con mis abuelitos, vigilaban que terminara mi tarea._

_Ella me contaba que desde muy pequeña era muy independiente, me rehusaba a que me criaran como normalmente hacen con una bebe._

…

_Hoy llegó a almorzar muy molesto, lo podía apreciar en sus facciones. Me daba miedo que en cualquier momento pudiera romper algún plato o algo que tuviera cerca. Mi hermanita lizzie dormía, eso era bueno, ella no tenía porqué ver estas cosas._

_Mi mamá le sirvió su comida, él la probó y algo pasó, él arrojó el plato al suelo haciendo que me sobresaltara, que los ojos me picaran por las lágrimas que se formaban en ellos. Grité, grité muy fuerte, tenía miedo, sentía templar de mi cuerpo. Mi mamá estaba pegada a la isla de la cocina, quieta, él se dio la vuelta y se fue de la casa. Solo escuché el ruido del motor del coche, no entendía por qué se comportaba así. _

Me levanté del sillón con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, aquellos recuerdos me hacían llorar hasta agotarlas.

Revisé el WhatsApp, verificando si tenía algún mensaje, me encontré con el de mi hermana, Merly.

Rápidamente le contesté y me dirigí a la parte de atrás de mi casa, había colocado un columpio.

Me senté, balaceándome hacia adelante y atrás.

Cerré los ojos —_eres fuerte, no te derrumbes ahora—,_ decía una y otra vez.

Escuchaba la música de mi vecino del fondo, canciones románticas.

Amor, solo había conocido uno, el cual hasta ahora me causaba el peor daño.

Emiliano —el nombre de susodicho—, no recuerdo el momento en que lo dejé manejar mi vida, tratarme como un trapo viejo.

Desperté de aquel trance amargo, había jurado que nunca lloraría por él, y así seguiría.

A veces mi vida podía llegar a ser muy aburrida, no tenía muchos amigos, no era una chica de salir a pasear.

Corrí a buscar el libro _Once Minutos_ de _Paulo Coelho._ Leer ese libro era mostrarme otra realidad por las que muchas mujeres optaban por prostituirse.

Me identificaba con María, el personaje del libro, porque ella se sentía sola, y yo me sentía así. Nunca, sinceramente, había sentido que alguien me apoyara porque en verdad lo quisiera.

La vida pasada en esta casa, eran más tormentas que alegrías, y si las había, eran realmente fingidas.

Las verdaderas alegrías que tuve se acabaron a los nueve años, cuando todo se derrumbó en frente mío, cuando me hicieron crecer en la mentalidad de un adulto en el cuerpo de una chiquilla que apenas disfrutaba de su niñez.

Desde ese entonces odie a mi padre, el cariño y la devoción que yo tenía hacia él quedó calcinada al momento de ver quién era realmente.

—_Vamos, Paula, ya se nos hizo tarde para ir al parque. _

_Al fin mi papá iría con todas al parque._

—_Ya terminé. — Salí de la casa corriendo. _

_Lupita estaba rara, muy seria, molesta._

—_Mamá, ¿mi papá ya está en el parque? _

_Yo estaba en el asiento trasero con Lizie, mientras que Lupita tenía a mi hermanita Charlotte._

—_Sí, creo que ya está allá. —Me miró por el espejo retrovisor. _

_Llegamos al parque, mi mamá se aparcó junto a una de las aceras cercanas al parque._

— _¿Bajarás tu patineta, Paula? _

_Me gire a verla._

—_No hasta que llegue mi papá._

_Nos encaminamos hacia las bancas más próximas._

_Esperamos un buen rato, yo ya quería ir a los juegos, pero mi mamá dijo que mi papá tenía algo importante que decirme._

_A lo mejor y ahora si me regalaba esa muñeca que había visto la semana pasada, pensé._

_Vi cómo se acercaba hacia nosotras, pero no venía solo. Iba a correr hacia él y Lupita estaba con cara de enfado._

—_No vayas._

_Me quedé a un lado._

_Nos saludó a todas, eran dos niños que estaban junto a él._

—_Paula, ellos son tus hermanos, Elizabeth y Miguel._

_Sentí muchas cosas, pero no entendía cómo ellos podían ser mis hermanos._

_Mi mamá me tomó en brazos, porque mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, al fin comprendía lo que había dicho._

_Ellos solo eran hijos de él, con otra persona. Omar, mi mejor amigo, me lo había explicado un día._

_Quería correr, desaparecer, no quería tener más hermanos, no quería sentir este dolor en mi cuerpo, no quería sentir las ganas de golpearlo._

—_Ve a jugar con ellos —me dijo serio._

—_No. —Apenas fue audible mi voz._

_Me bajé de los brazos de mi madre y corrí lo que mis cortas piernas me lo permitían. Sin mirar al cruzar la calle, entré al otro parque, donde estaban los juegos, seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la casa del árbol donde siempre jugábamos._

_Mis lágrimas ahora me impedían ver bien. Me coloqué en posición fetal y dejé que mi cuerpo descargara todo el dolor._

_No me dio la opción de opinar si los quería conocer, si los quería como hermanos, no me dio tiempo de nada._

_¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Por qué nadie lo impidió? ¿Acaso no les importaba el dolor que podría sentir, el que sentía en este momento, al ver que mi pequeña familia ya no existía porque él la había roto?_

Mis ojos estaban anegados por las lágrimas al recordar aquellos sucesos de mi vida aun no superados.

Era momento de apagar esos recuerdos y salir a pasear por aquellas calles de la pre-adolescencia.

Un baño para despejar la mente y borrar las lágrimas, sería la mejor opción.

El baño fue el más duradero en mucho tiempo, llevaba el récord de los cinco minutos bañándome.

Prendas sencillas, unos jeans oscuros, playera algo holgada y unos tenis. El cabello mojado me lo recogí en una coleta.

Tomé las llaves, algunos billetes y el celular.

Salí a la calle sin saber hacia dónde ir realmente, decidí acudir a un parque que estaba a unas calles de mi casa.

No tardé en llegar. Admiré a los niños con sus padres, a los perros correr por todos lados, y alguna que otra pareja dándose un beso.

Miré de reojo al chavo que se acababa de sentar en la banca donde yo estaba.

—Hola.

Giré para responderle.

—Hola —dije tímidamente, me fijé en sus ojos, aquellos ojos cafés profundos que transmitían tranquilidad.

— ¿Cómo estás?

Sonreí, hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que no fuera uno de mis amigos.

—Realmente no estoy segura de cómo me encuentre. —Rió, le dediqué una sonrisa algo forzada—. ¿Y tú? —No me había percatado de que tenía un perrito de raza labrador junto a sus pies hasta ahora.

—Fastidiado de lo cotidiano. —Nos quedamos mirándonos—. Por cierto, me llamo Eduardo. —Extendió su mano.

—Mucho gusto. —La tomé y le di un apretón—. Me llamo Paula. —Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse.

—Hermoso nombre.

Ahora sí, no había duda del sonrojo.

—Gracias, igual, tu nombre es muy lindo. —El perrito ladró—. El está de acuerdo conmigo. —Dirigí mi mirada hacia el perrito—. Es un labrador, ¿cierto? —Le acaricié el lomo.

—Sí. —Su mano topó con la mía.

Sentí el vibrar de mi celular, pero lo ignoré.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Volvió a vibrar mi celular.

—Se llama Lobo.

Me recordó a uno de los perros que tuve.

—Hermoso nombre. —Le dediqué una sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando al perrito.

— ¿Podríamos ir a tomar un café?

_¡Ay! ¿Qué hago?_ Grité internamente.

—Sí. —Él sonrió ampliamente—. Solo que no puedo tardar.

Nos levantamos.

—Claro, iremos al que está en la esquina. ¿Ya has ido?

Realmente no me acordaba.

—No, hace mucho que no vengo por estas calles.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia ese lugar.

Me permitió llevar a Lobo, no quería que mi imaginación empezara a trabajar en cosas que no debía.

— Llegamos. —Me sacó de mi ensueño—. ¿Prefieres aquí o afuera?

Tomé en cuenta que teníamos una mascota y no nos dejarían pasar adentro.

—Aquí afuera estará mejor.

Tomamos asiento.

En seguida nos trajeron los menús.

Qué bueno que había cargado dinero, una vez más la intuición ganaba.

Decidí pedir un _frappe_ de moca con gallega de oreo. Y el pidió uno diabético.

— ¿Eres diabético? —le pregunté una vez que se fue el mesero.

—No, ¿lo preguntas por el café?

Enredé mis dedos.

—Ajá.

Rió suave.

—Es el _frappe_ más dulce que he probado y a mí me gustan los dulces. —Me dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Nos trajeron los _frappes_, conversamos cosas banales, algunos detalles de nuestras familias, realmente no era un tema que me agradara.

Mi celular volvió a vibra.

Lo interrumpí—. Disculpa, tengo que contestar. —Me levanté y acepté la llamada.

—Hola. —Mi voz sonó de lo más normal.

—_Paula, ¿dónde estás?_ —Lupita y sus alteraciones.

—Salí a caminar, ya estoy yendo a la casa.

Suspiró.

—Okey, te están buscando por mamá.

No podía salir. Corté la llamada y regresé a la mesa.

¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí?

—Te tienes que ir, ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

—Sí, ya se me ha hecho tarde.

Él tomó mi mano.

— ¿Podemos volver a vernos?

¡Esto no!

—No lo sé, realmente me has agradado mucho pero…

Me interrumpió—. Soy un desconocido.

_En parte_, quise decir.

—No es eso, es que no es un buen momento para conocernos. — Reí nerviosamente.

Volvió a vibrar mi celular.

—Tengo que irme. —Me levanté, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por el café.

Me sentí una cobarde al salir de tal modo, de no darle la oportunidad, pero mi inseguridad era muy grande.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, parando por breves instantes, recobrando el aire.

Necesitaba llegar al refugio de mi alma, mi habitación.

Faltaba una cuadra para llegar a mi casa.

Crucé el parque que la separaba, ya no había ninguna persona por esas calles.

Llegué a mi casa, respiré profundo y abrí la reja para entrar a la terraza.

Las luces de la casa se reflejaban, llegué a la puerta y saqué las llaves para abrirla.

Cuando entré, mis padres estaban en la sala viendo una película.

— Buenas noches —saludé y me fui hacia mi cuarto.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mis dos hermanitas que cantaban o trataban de imitar la voz de _Anahí _de _Rebelde_, esa dichosa novela que les había gustado.

—Susana, preguntaba por ti al igual que Pedro —canturrió Charlotee.

— ¿Sí? —Dejé mi celular y llaves en el tocador.

—Ajá, pero les dijimos que te quedaste a estudiar. —Siguieron con la vista en la televisión.

—Cenaremos pizza- —Lizzie volteó a ver.

—Realmente no tengo hambre. —Me acosté en la cama.

_¿Será que lo volveré a ver?_

Me levanté de golpe de la cama, buscando mis audífonos.

Tomé un libro de mi pequeña biblioteca.

Salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la terraza.

Jalé la mecedora que había y la coloqué fuera de la parte techada.

Adopté la posición fetal, me coloqué los audífonos y abrí las notas de mi celular. En el cielo, observé aquella hermosa Luna.

Mi primera palabra que fue acompañada por la canción que tenía en reproducción.

_**Hechizo de amor.**_

Luego como flash empecé a escribir aquel poema.

_**A la luz de la luna, recolecto los pétalos de rosas, a los que les juro amor.**_

_**A la luna, que acompañará a esta promesa.**_

_**A mi alma que se entrega al amor.**_

_**A los ojos cafés achocalatados, los esperaré y reconoceré por el brillo peculiar que tendrán.**_

_**Al hombre que se robará mi corazón con unas simples palabras.**_

_**Al que no le importará perseguirme en todos los cuentos y mundos a los que acudo día con día.**_

_**Al que será un príncipe y bailará con la princesa que existe en mi interior.**_

_**Y será al único que le seré fiel, y amaré sinceramente, hasta que el último pétalo desaparezca de tu alma, mi amado caballero.**_

Suspiré ruidosamente al terminar de escribirlo.

Miré a la Luna y susurré internamente.

_Espero que llegue este amor que acabo de describir._

Coloqué el celular en el porta vasos de la silla.

Cerré los ojos y me mecí.

La música se cortó de golpe.

Lo tomé y vi la pantalla: Emiliano. Abrí el mensaje.

_**Emiliano: Hola amor, disculpa por no haberme comunicado contigo pero he tenido mucho trabajo, te extraño.**_

Quería lanzar mi celular lo más lejos.

_Un mes y hasta ahora vuelves, solo a destruirme hijo de… ¡ay! Sin maldecir, Paula_, me recordé.

_**Pau1723: Hola, sí me di cuenta. **_

Le envíe el mensaje, no tardó y contestó.

_**Emiliano: ¿Me extrañas?**_

* * *

hola a todas gracias por sus comentarios, no tengo día de publicación ya que es muy difícil escribir esta historia, pero espero que sigan acompañándome.

nos leemos pronto Lili.


End file.
